Snake Eater
by tachango
Summary: [Fuugen], Mugen y Fuu al lado de una fogata... solos, no, un momento, también hay una serpiente! XD COMPLETO! gracias por los comentarios :3
1. Chapter 1

Mugen + Fuu, los dos sólos al lado de una fogata y otras cosas más XD

Hola ¡ pues hace muuucho que no escribo nada, desde el 2003 y todo lo que tengo publicado aquí es de Shaman king (publicidad gratis xD)

Pero ya en serio, espero que les divierta leer esto, hacen falta más fanfic en español de samurai champloo :D tremenda serie por cierto x3

Samurai Champloo no me pertenece, no gano plata por hacer esto y Mugen esta realmente babeable :D (no teman, no soy gay, sino mujer, extraña pero mujer al fin de cuentas xD)

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogo

Narrador

algunas acciones

Snake Eater

Miraba indecisa la puerta de aquella pequeña cabaña, intranquila, por fin había llegado a su cometido, su corazón no dejaba de saltar, no sólo por la distancia que tuvo que correr escapando, ni por la preocupación de haberlo dejado atrás con ese asesino, era una sensación extraña, el miedo a completar su objetivo y la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer después, no podía decidirse sola pero…

-¿qué deseas jovencita?

-eh?

Un viejito la estaba observando de hace algunos momentos…

-Busco a Seizo…

-mmmmm….._ podría ser que tu seas_…. Puedes pasar si lo deseas.

-eh… gracias. _Es aquí, aquí debe estar él, mi padre… después de tanto tiempo, por fin voy a poder decirle todo lo que tengo que decirle, por fin voy a poder reclamarle por lo que le hizo a mi madre y a mí, yo… voy a entrar! _

Sin pensarlo más empuja la puerta y entra decida a enfrentar lo que se le presente, sobre todo al samurai que huele a girasoles…

-pero qué diablos se supone que haceees?!!

- !!!!!

El anciano se acerca para ver que ocurrió

-¿cómo es posible que estés tratando de salirte por la ventana???!!! No se supone que aquí estabas enfermo, casi agonizando?

-…………..

-Grrrr

Fuu molesta mete la mano por el cuello de su kimono buscando algo, llevando su mano hasta la altura casi de su cintura cuando por fin hace un gesto de satisfacción. Retira la mano del kimono sosteniendo en ella un libro, comienza a hojearlo hasta llegar a las últimas páginas…

-Bien! Aquí esta el libreto, según esto, debía encontrar aquí a mi padre que esta enfermo de hace tiempo, está siendo cuidado por el viejo, y nop, no hay duda, tendría que estar tirado en la cama, débil como un gatito!!

-………..

-viejo rastrero!!! Y se supone que tú eres el dichoso samurai que huele a girasoles??? Tú eres mi padre?!!! Qué se supone que pretendes escapando de mí???!!!!!!! Deberías estar aquí sin hacer nada hasta que yo aparezca!

-lo sé, lo sé… acaso crees que quiero morir??

-ehh?

-sabes que sería en vano, ya sé que me perdonaste por dejarte a ti y a tu madre, que no me tienes rencor y que después de que me digas todo eso…. ya sé que me matarán! Maldito samurai que No huele a girasoles enviado por el gobierno! Y tú también por guiarlos hasta mí!!

-pero qué? Se supone que eso tiene que pasar!!! Está todo en el libreto!! Ahora mismo Mugen debe estar teniendo una de las peleas más difíciles que haya tenido …..

(en la vieja capilla): tres personas reunidas en un círculo charlan amenamente, una de ellas juega con la cadena de una hoz extraña, la otra en silla de ruedas y la tercera lleva unos extraños tatuajes en las muñecas y los tobillos, la voz de la última persona se comienza a escuchar de repente…

-entienden? Tienen que tomar la hierbita esa, la ponen en el papel y la enrollan, es muy simple, lo único que cuesta es conseguirla, si quieren les puedo dar un poco ahora … Oh mierda!... se mojó cuando venía hacia acá.

De vuelta a la cabaña …

-Jin también tiene una pelea difícil en estos momentos ….

(en el muelle) : el samurai más joven cae al agua su cabello se suelta y se mueve hermosamente bajo el agua, su ropa desgarrada deja ver las dos conchitas que tapan sus pechos mientras que sus piernas se convierten en una hermosa cola que le permite moverse armoniosamente bajo el agua.

De vuelta a la cabaña….

-Pero que rayos fue eso?! EEEH! El viejo se escapó!!

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIME PARADOXE!!!!!!!!!**

-Aaaaah!

Fuu se levanta rápidamente, agitada se da cuenta de que se encuentra en el bosque al lado de una fogata, tapada con una sábana y sentada sobre un futón, escucha un ruido de agua, parecido al de un chorrito… mira para todos lados, a unos 3 metros ve la espalda de Mugen, este se encuentra frente a un arbolito…

-Oye que te pasa?

-Creo que sólo fue una pesadilla… Y NO ME HABLES MIENTRAS ESTAS HACIENDO ESO!!! Deberías irte más lejos ¬¬

-hmm…. ….. ….. bueno ya terminé

Se limpia las manos en el pantalón mientras se acerca a ella y se sienta del otro lado de la fogata cruzando las piernas

-y se puede saber con diablos te estabas soñando esta vez?

-mmm no lo recuerdo bien… fue algo extraño por fin había encontrado al samurai que huele a girasoles, pero luego todo se volvió una locura, tú estabas en mi sueño y Jin también…

-De nuevo soñando cosas extrañas con el cuatro ojos?

-jeje…. Ya te dije que esa vez no me estaba soñando con Jin …. se sonroja

Flashback :

-aaah… mmm….mmmm……aah!...mmmm …..ah! mmmm … uuuh… mmmmen…. Mmmmu

De repente se cae despierta sólo para ver a sus dos guardaespaldas observandola atentamente, Jin un poco sonrojado y Mugen con una sonrisa realmente perversa

Fin del Flasback.

-por cierto dónde está él?

-bah, no sé… se fue hace un par de horas… Oye! No cambies de tema, si no estabas soñando con Jin entonces con quién?

Fuu solamente se sonroja

-ooh ya veo, así que era yo no? Ja! Ya lo sabía

-de.. de qué estás hablando?!

-nada, nada, tranquila… sigue soñando jeje

-pero qué te has creído?!! …._ Maldito Mugen! Y por qué mierda esto le divierte tanto… si ni siquiera sé de que está hablando… bien eso es!! _. De verdad Mugen no sé de que me estás hablando

Cierra los ojos y levanta la nariz mientras cruza los brazos frente a su pecho, tratando de parecer segura y sobre todo, sincera

-cómo que no? Ya sabes, ese sueño del que te despertaste gimiendo y vaya que gemidos jajajaja el estúpido de Jin hizo ruido antes de que podamos escuchar el nombre del "afortunado" y te despertó

-yo no recuerdo haber tenido un sueño así

-ah no? Y por qué los cachetes rojos niñita?

-no me digas niñita!!! Ya soy una mujer

-sí claro, y yo sé leer

-eh?

-nada! Si fueras mujer debería tener la forma de una y no forma de tabla

-pero que hijo de … _PPPPPeerrrraaaaaa!!!!!!!!! _AAAAAAAAAH!!

-qué pasó?

Su cara inmediatamente se transformó de un gesto burlón a uno de preocupación al escucharla dar ese grito, tal vez por la costumbre de escucharlos cuando ella está de verdad en peligro, tal vez sólo por sacarlo del estado de relajación en el que estaba, o sólo porque Fuu grita muy fuerte y ya...

-algo me picó en el …. Aaaauu duele …

Mugen puede ver como algo se aleja de ella moviendo el pasto en forma de zigzag, lleva su mano a su espada y cuando está seguro de la trayectoria la lanza, el movimiento se detiene y el levantándose se acerca a ver…

-una serpiente…

-qué?! … _me picó una víbora? Y ahora que voy a hacer??! Y si es venenosa? Y si me muero envenenada aquí?! No…no .. soy tan joven y bonita…. Noooo…_nooooooo …. Nooooo Mugen que haces?!!!!

Pregunta Fuu mientras Mugen la empuja de espaldas contra el futón

-pues hay que expulsar el veneno, te mordió aquí no?

Responde Mugen mientras jala el kimono de Fuu hacia arriba

-espera! espera! no!

Fuu lloriquea en vano, él la da vuelta y termina de subir el kimono dejándola descubierta de la cintura hacia abajo…

-no… Mugen ….

-qué prefieres morir envenenada?

-no.. pero….

Tarde, puede sentir los dedos de Mugen quitando la sangre que derramó por los orificios que dejaron los colmillos de la serpiente, luego siente algo tibio, húmedo, presionandose contra su gluteo derecho, succionando justo dónde había sido mordida…

-_que vergüenza… por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? _lloriqueo _maldita sea… esto no se siente tan mal… maldita serpiente!... esto va a dejar una marca, además de la que ya está dejando Mugen… que vergüenza! Pero no quiero morirme envenenada, escuché que es una muerte terrible, con fiebre, temblores… no! No quiero! … y si no puede sacar todo el veneno… debieron pasar un par de minutos después de la mordida… que tal si es demasiado tarde para que lo extraiga… y estoy condenada _más lloriqueo _… Mugen… gracias por tratar de salvarme otra vez, mmm… cuánto tiempo tendrá que succionar?_

-………. _Linda vista_

_-no se está tardando mucho?_

_-……… suave_

_-…. Ya me está pasando el dolor…_

_-……. Buena forma _

_-de verdad creo que ya se tardó mucho_

_-…. Y tan cerca de……._

-_un momento! Eso fue ….. una lamida?_

_-_oh

-MUGEN!!!

-eh? Que pasó?

-ya fue suficiente!

-por qué?

-cómo que por qué?! Ya llevas mucho tiempo ahí y dudo que sea necesario toda esa "succión" que por cierto al final ya no lo pareció tanto…

-hmmm como quieras

-y qué hiciste con el veneno? Lo tragaste?

-claro que no idiota, lo escupí

- y dónd…… Mugen! Mi kimono!! Está lleno de sangre……

-eeeeh parece que le salpicó un poco

-un poco? Voy a tener que lavarlo

-claro, esa cosa ya apesta

-ay no es cierto … pero si, no le caería mal, además parece que hay un río cerca, mmm no me ubico bien, será que… me puedes acompañar a buscar uno?

-hmm

-tomo eso como un sí

-oye…te sientes bien? Digo, no te dio fiebre, ni nada por el estilo?

-mmm no, parece que sí me hizo bien eso de la "succión"

-sí, a mi no me caería mal tampoco

-eh?

-olvídalo, oye y cuando piensas bajarte el kimono?

-AAAAH!!!

Apresuradamente Fuu se pone de pie acomodando su kimono mientras Mugen se dirige gateando hasta dónde está su espada y la levanta, desprendiéndose la cabeza de la serpiente de su cuerpo, un pequeño charco de sangre se forma a su alrededor

-mmm dicen que las serpientes tienen buen sabor

-eh? No pensarás comerte eso verdad…

Mugen continúa mirando al animal muerto con ojos hambrientos, tenía un buen tamaño… tal vez alcanzaba para darle a probar un poco a Fuu también

-mmm… sí, por qué no?

Toma una vara del piso y ensarta al animal, luego clava el palo cerca del fuego

-listo! Ahora vamos a buscar el río, para cuando volvamos ya debe estar, no quiero que se queme así que apúrate niña!

Se levanta, entrecruza sus dedos por detrás de la nuca y comienza a caminar

-vamos de una vez!

-sí!

Fuu corre un poquito hasta alcanzarlo y luego camina a su lado hasta que ambos desaparecen entre los árboles

……………………………………………….

Quince minutos después

-estará bien dejar el campamento solo?

-si, por aquí cerca no hay nadie, además es media noche, todos están durmiendo… _menos Jin, esta vez fue él quien contrató a alguien para mantenerlo despierto, pero eso no te lo puedo decir verdad Fuu? Después de cómo te pusiste la anterior vez que él hizo eso… celosa, tan celosa, aunque lo negaste yo sé… mierda pendejo Jin y su condenada suerte… _

-oye mira! Lo encontramos

Fuu se adelanta y se pone de rodillas a la orilla del río, ve su reflejo en el agua, pasa sus manos por su cabello acomodándolo un poco, luego introduce su mano en el agua

-Está fría! Y yo que quería bañarme también…

-mmm

-oye qué tienes? Por qué tan serio?

-será por que tengo sueño! Apúrate ya sabes que no quiero que se queme el bicho ese

-bueno… pero alejate, tengo que sacarme el kimono se sonroja

-no

-gracias……. Cómo que no?!!

-no, si ya te vi todo no?

-QUEEEE?

-claro, si acabo de verte el trasero y de pechos no tenes nada, no hay porque te hagas la… como se dice?... "sudorosa"?

-MALDITO IMBECIL!!!

De repente a Mugen le llegan a la cara y pecho unas gotas heladas de agua

-maldita mocosa!!!

Mugen corre hasta donde está ella riéndose por la cara que puso él al mojarse, se agacha, recoge agua entre sus dos manos y …

-AAAAH está fría Mugen!!!

-es tu culpa por comenzar! Jeje

-ah si?? Ya verás!

Ella vuelve a echarle agua, el también, ella de nuevo, y él….. ya saben como es el juego

-jejeje

-jajaja _sí… es linda lo admito, no es taaan plana, lindo trasero, oh si que lo es, y se ve muy bien con el kimono mojado pegándose al cuerpo… _

Hasta que de repente se olvidaron por qué estaban ahí, por qué empezaron a pelear y sobre todo, que el agua estaba fría, hasta que una brisa soplo por todo el bosque…

-Frrrrr

Tembló Fuu abrazandose para calentarse como un reflejo…

-que frío

-hmmm Fuu, toma

-eh? Gracias agarra el Gi rojo de Mugen

-creo que tu kimono ya esta limpio

Fuu mira los lugares que tenía manchado su kimono y era cierto, estaba "limpio" la sangre se había escurrido mientras peleaba/jugaba con Mugen, se sonroja al darse cuenta de cómo se le había pegado el kimono al cuerpo, rápidamente se pone el gi de mugen por encima, más por taparse que por el frío

-_será cierto? Que no tengo nada que le pueda parecer atractivo? Sé que a otros hombres sí les gusto, durante el viaje muchos se interesaron por mí… por un momento pensé que hasta Jin, pero… y él?_

-volvamos

-si

Mugen se adelanta un par de metros y se queda quieto de espaldas a Fuu, luego se quita la camisa blanca que siempre lleva puesta, Fuu sólo lo observa desconcertada

-quítate el kimono

Ahora más desconcertada

-qué?

-para eso te pasé mi gi, si te quedas con esa ropa mojada te enfermarás y te pondrás más molesta que de costumbre

-ah… pero esto me va a quedar muy corto

-qué quieres que te pase mis pantalones también? Porque puedo hacer eso

-no no no, así está bien, sólo no voltees si?

-ya te dije que no hay nada que

-sssshhhhh ya lo sé

-_pero no sabes que es mentira, cierto? Hasta cuando te mentiré? Ah si, hasta que mate a Jin, pero después de eso probablemente no te vuelva a ver. _

-ya está, vamos

Mugen se da vuelta y la observa, de pies a cabeza… sí le quedó corto, bueno a comparación de su kimono, le quedó corto y escotado, pero ancho, así que con sus manos tiene que apretarlo para que nada quede muy suelto o al aire.

-bien bien, te quedo bien

-eso es un cumplido?

-eh? Como quieras entenderlo … mocosa

-grrr vamos

Ambos siguen caminando Fuu quejándose de su suerte, por haber sido mordida por una serpiente, aguantar que Mugen le "chupe" el trasero, encima empaparse y tener que ponerse la ropa de él y por supuesto que la siga llamando mocosa después de la mirada pervertida que le dio cuando la vio usando su gi. Mugen, sin escuchar realmente, solo mirándola de reojo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-mmmm que bien huele

- creo que ya está lista jeje

Mugen contento corre hasta el campamento dejando atrás a Fuu.

Continuará

Bueno… ya va el 1er capítulo, siendo sincera, si no subo el segundo capítulo hasta dentro de dos semanas, no lo haré nunca más jeje así que estén atentos

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por favor dejen sus reviews :3

.tachango.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos siguen caminando Fuu quejándose de su suerte, por haber sido mordida por una serpiente, aguantar que Mugen le "chupe" el trasero, encima empaparse y tener que ponerse la ropa de él y por supuesto que la siga llamando mocosa después de la mirada pervertida que le dio cuando la vio usando su gi. Mugen, sin escuchar realmente, solo mirándola de reojo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-mmmm que bien huele

- creo que ya está lista jeje

Mugen contento corre hasta el campamento dejando atrás a Fuu.

-oye! Esperame … corre Muug.. oh oh…

Fuu se detiene de golpe y observa lentamente a su derecha... donde ve un pedazo de tela roja engarzada en una rama, luego observa la manga del gi… incompleta

-rayos! Espero que no se de cuenta

-Oye apúrate esto va a estar bueno

Mugen ya estaba sentado al lado del fuego tratando de desclavar el palo con la serpiente engarzada

-mmm pero que bien huele babea

-ya.. ya voy … _mmm… cómo arreglo esto? Ah! Ya sé voy a envolver el kimono mojado en esa parte de la manga, total no se va a dar cuenta y cuando él se la ponga pensará o le diré que fue por alguna pelea o algo así _juju_ eso es. Fuu que mujer tan inteligente eres _jajaja

Fuu camina tranquila hasta donde está su futón, con el kimono envolviendo su brazo derecho junto con la manga rota de la ropa de Mugen

-y qué te pasa ahora que te ríes como loca y sola encima?

-jeje nada

-hmmm

Mirando a Fuu mete los dedos por el cuello de la serpiente y escarba un poco con ellos, sacando un poco de carne, todavía humeando, la sopla un poco y se la mete en la boca

-ooh sí que está buena sonríe

-de verdad?

-ajap

Saca otro poco de carne y se lo ofrece

-quieres?

-mmm bueno

Fuu extiende el brazo izquierdo para alcanzar el pedazo de carne por encima de la fogata…

-gracias

-oye no hueles a quemado?

-……………

-AAGH!! Mi gi!!!

-Eh?!

Fuu salta y frenéticamente golpea la manga humeante con el kimono mojado que por suerte tenía en el otro brazo apagando el fuego, dejando unas orillas negras alrededor de algunos huequitos causados por el fuego en la tela

-Fuuuu!!!! Maldita imbécil qué crees que estás haciendo??!!!

Furioso se le acerca agarrándola por los hombros…

-……… lo lamento, no me di cuenta…

-gggggrrrrrrrrrrrr

-del alguna forma lo compensaré está bien?

-eso espero, y espero que sea de una MUY BUENA MANERA!

-gomen! Haré lo que quieras si? … _que más puedo decir.. a lo mejor se da cuenta de lo de la otra manga también _

_-_lo que yo quiera no? No sabes en lo que te metiste

Acerca más su rostro al de ella, muy pero muy cerca

-qué… qué haces?

-nada, solo estoy pensando como cobrarme esto

-mmm se va a enfriar tu comida

-AAH! Mi serpiente!!

La suelta y de un salto cae sentado y vuelve a comer, esta vez dando mordiscos en lugar de quitar la carne con los dedos

-_eso estuvo cerca… pero cerca de qué? Parecía como si me fuera a bes… nah, es Mugen, al que cualquier persona o cosa le gustaría menos YO _

-por ahora esta serpiente está mejor que tú jeje

-no digo?

-que dices qué?

-nada

Cruza los brazos mientras de pie, lo observa comer

-oye, qué no vas a soltar ese trapo mojado en toda la noche?

-eh… sí ya lo extiendo _ahora con cuidado Fuu, concéntrate en no dejar que vea el hueco de la otra manga _

Se arrodilla y comienza a extender el kimono cerca de la fogata cuidando que Mugen no vea el rasgón de la manga derecha, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de él, de donde no podía despegar los ojos era de dos …

-pequeños, blandos, blancos, suaves, deliciosos…

Par de….

-de que hablas Mugen? AAAAHH!!! Mis pechos!!!!

Fuu finalmente se da cuenta de que por cuidar demasiado su brazo se olvidó de cerrar el gi, la posición tampoco ayudaba a que las cosas se mantuvieran en su lugar

-ahora sí que te vi todo

-ANIMAL PERVERSO!!!!!

Fuu corre a pisotearle la cabeza, panza, espalda

-oye ya!, ya!

-ATREVIDO!! SINVERGUENZA!!

-ya! Ya! Ya basta!!

Mugen por fin se decide a detenerla, agarrando una de sus piernas y empujándola hacia el lado contrario del fuego, luego poniéndose por encima de ella y presionando sus manos contra el piso agarrándola de las muñecas para deje de golpearlo

-cuál es tu maldito problema?!

-tú eres mi maldito problema!! Tú y tu maldita indeferencia!!! Yo no soy como las otras mujeres a la que estás acostumbrado! A mí si me importa si me ven TODO!! A mí sí me importan TU y TU MALDITA MIRADA PERVERTIDA!!!

-……. Eh?!

-Si soy tan horrible por qué me miras así?! si no te importo por qué estás pendiente de todo lo que hago? Por qué no te gus… por qué no te gusto?

Mugen deja libres las muñecas de Fuu, esta lleva sus manos a sus ojos y se aparta unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos, él solo la observa por unos minutos, Fuu no trata de salir de debajo de él, sigue acostada en el piso con él sentado encima.

Ella se tapa los ojos con un brazo y comienza a respirar pesadamente, su nariz roja, las mejillas húmedas y los labios temblándoles

El se acerca más a ella, agachándose, hasta que su rostro está a centímetros del de ella, y solo la besa

Fuu quita el brazo de sus ojos, solo para ver la cara de Mugen distorsionada por la cercanía y nota que es cierto, que él sí la está besando, pero ella no hace nada, él se separa, y continúa mirándola de muy cerca

-pero al fin dejaste de llorar

-perro se sonroja

-histérica

-y por qué hiciste eso?

-para responderte

-eh?

-si no entiendes te lo puedo repetir, pero te advierto que cada vez "explicaré" más

-jejeje ya entendí sonríe

-no, no, déjame explicarte más sonrisa perversa

-oye, y la serpiente?

-eh?

Ambos miran a su lado y ya no está la vara con el dichoso animalito, pero más allá casi perdiéndose por los árboles se ve una figura alejándose, con dos katanas en la cintura y el cabello largo y negro amarrado en una cola de caballo

-Jin!!

-oye cuánto tiempos llevas aquí?

-mmm yo me llevo esto enseña la serpiente engarzada por cierto Fuu, esta serpiente no es venenosa.

Fin.


End file.
